riseofthetriadfandomcom-20200213-history
Developer Ball
The Developer Ball is a collectible item in Rise of the Triad 95. Overview The Developer Balls are three balls that contain have the letters, D, I or P on them. When combined, they spell DIP, the initials for the Developers of Power, the name of the team that created the game. Three levels have a single ball hidden in them. If all of them are collected, you’ll receive a 100,000 point bonus at the end of the game. Locations D ball The D ball is located in E2A6. In order to get it, you need to find the Oscuro Key in the map. The key can be found by taking a right at the fork in the map that appears soon after you start it. keep going right until you enter a large room with a lot of Life Items, pillars and two Firechutes. Take down all of the enemies, then look on the left side of the room. You’ll see a wall with a gargoyle on it to the right of a Firechute. There is a Touch Plate next to the gargoyle. Time it so that you hit the touch plate without getting hit by a fireball from the Firechute. After hitting the touch plate, you’ll see that the other Firechute in the room has been turned off. Walk over to the side of the grey wall that the other Firechute’s fireballs were hitting, then hit the use key. The grey wall will go back and reveal a secret path. Get past the fireballs being shot by the first Firechute, then follow the path (you’ll have to dodge the fireballs again) and keep following it until you see a wall of inactive Firechutes. Walk around in front of it until you hear a touch plate being activated. Now, follow the path until you reach the end of the path. When you’re there, look right and you’ll see a door. Go through it and you’ll find a room with several items. After getting into the room, take a right and use the wall closest to where you entered. The wall will open to reveal a small room with several traps. On the right side of the room is the Oscuro key. Grab it. Go back and play the map normally until you reach a large room with grey brick walls and a metallic triangle-like shape in the center of the room. Go behind the structure and you’ll find a Firechute spewing fireballs in front of a door that has images of the Oscuro Key to the sides of it. Time it so that you open the door without getting hit by the fireballs. Past the door is the D ball. I ball The I ball is found in E3A3 and is a bit easier to get than the D ball was. When you spawn in, take a right and open the door you see. You’ll be in a maze. Go east (the direction you’re facing when you first enter), then go north until you reach what appears to be an upside-down L with a Priest Porridge in the corner. Go to the upper left corner in the upside-down L where the Porridge is, then hit the use key on the left well. The wall will go back, exposing an Asbestos Armor. Grab it, then go east again, then go down until you reach another upside-down L. Use the wall in the corner that’s facing easy, and the wall will go back. Past the wall is a tight corridor with a lot of Firejets. Run past them. At the end, you’ll find the I ball. Grab it and run past the Firejets again before the Asbestos Armor runs out. P ball The P ball is found in E4A6. Go through the room you spawn in and you’ll be in a large room that connects to other ones. Look for a room with several Life Items and a wall with a Triad logo in the back of it. Remember where it is, because you’ll be heading back. Continue through the map until you reach the huge room that has Touchplates that unleash various monks and open the way to the exit. Now, look for the touch plate that releases the walls with blue faces on them and moves the Firewalls. Stare at one of the ends of the door that you used to enter the huge room in the first place. Save, then hit the touchplate that activates the blue walls and Firewalls. Run to the door you’re looking at and open the door. The walls that reach the edges of the door take longer than the main wall does, so run to the edge. After you’ve made it, you’ll find several goodies waiting for you. Grab the Asbestos Armor, then go backtrack through the level. You need the Asbestos Armor to pass a moving Firewall you avoided when you were going to the huge room in the first place, so make sure you have it. Go back until you reach the first large room in the map (it’s the one just past the room you spawn in). Look for the room with the Life Items and the Triad logo from earlier. You’ll find that the wall with the Triad logo has moved. Look behind it and you’ll find the P ball. Videos Video showing how to get all three Developer Balls. Category:Rise of the Triad 95 items